Telepática en Forks
by the princess of the winds
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Bella fuera capaz de leer la mente? Esta vez los Cullen no serán capaces de guardar su secreto por mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a ****Rookiereads y yo tengo su permiso para hacer esta ****traducción del idioma ingles al español.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Bella POV

Me deje caer en el asiento de valor económico de la aerolínea, permitiéndome sentir brevemente un poco de lastima por mi misma. No me arrepentía de haber dejado Arizona y a mi mama, yo no iba a ser feliz pero ella si, y eso era lo que importaba. De repente me puse a recordar nuestra conversación de hace unos días.

**Flashback:**

-¿Estas segura de esto cariño? Yo no quiero que sientas que es tu obligación ir…- Dijo Renee, en su tono de voz se mezclo la esperanza con la incertidumbre y la compasión. Como de costumbre, sus pensamientos llenaron mi mente, _"Debería quedarme en casa con ella, pero seria tan agradable ir con Phil por un tiempo… ¡No! Soy una madre terrible pidiéndole hacer esto. Eso es todo, me tengo que quedar aquí, no puedo hacer que se valla a Forks para que yo pueda pasar tiempo con mi esposo…"_

-No, mama, ¡voy a estar bien! Ha pasado una eternidad desde que vi a Charlie. Realmente quiero hacer esto- Dije rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con desconfianza.

-Sabes que no te creo en absoluto- Me miro fijamente y yo me sonroje. Jamás fui una buena mentirosa, pero esta vez tenia que serlo, ella había sacrificado por mucho tiempo su libertad y felicidad por permanecer a mi lado.

De repente suspiro.

"_Supongo que nada la hará cambiar de opinión. Ella siempre fue tan madura para su edad…"_ Pensó.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- Dijo con recelo.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras la miraba a los ojos, tratando de ser convincente.

-Esta bien- Sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de tristeza, y en sustitución de la mirada aburrida llego una chispa de entusiasmo- Te enviare un mail todos los días. Te quiero, cariño-

-Yo también te quiero- Fue mi genuina respuesta. Me negué a centrarme en el hecho de que yo misma me estaba condenado a un tiempo indeterminado en mi infierno personal.

"_Oh, tengo que llamar a Phil, va a estar emocionado, estoy segura de que va a conseguir la firma. Tengo que empacar…"_ Sus pensamientos pasaban en mi mente, mientras yo me acomodaba en un estado de resignación.

**Fin de flashback.**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, trate de sacar a mi mente de los recuerdos de autocompasión. En serio, ¿Qué persona, con aunque sea un poco de corazón, iba a permitir que su madre sufriera si era capaz de evitarlo? Además para mi era mucho peor ya que podía leer sus pensamientos y sabia lo mucho que le dolía no estar al lado de Phil.

Yo soy capaz de leer la mente desde que tengo memoria. Mi madre no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. Por supuesto de pequeña era casi imposible esconder algo de ella, y muchas veces se lo quise decir, pero mi don no se desarrollo completamente hasta los 8 años, y para esa edad ya entendía lo desastroso que podía ser que alguien se enterara. Muchas veces deseaba no tener este poder, ya que saber lo que algunas personas pensaban, era desagradable.

Para empeorar las cosas, mi extravagancia no terminaba ahí. Parecía tener un tipo de escudo físico. Solo lo había podido manipular concientemente un par de veces, pero se elevaba de mi piel siempre que me encontraba en una situación en la que podría salir herida. Era muy difícil de utilizar en cualquier otra ocasión pero, con una cantidad significativa de tensión, podía estirarlo un par de metros. Este también era invisible a los demás ojos humanos y solo yo podía verlo.

Me senté un poco mas recta, e intente hacerlo. Luego de intentarlo por un minuto, vi el brillo iridiscente formar una capa en mi piel. Sonreí triunfante. Cada vez mejoraba más. Mi sonrisa cayo, siempre iba a ser un bicho raro.

Me acomode en mi asiento y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

Oí que decían por los altoparlantes que pronto aterrizaríamos. Ahora que estaba prestando atención puede oír destellos de pensamientos.

"… _No puedo esperar a verla…"_

"… _Este libro es excelente, me pregunto si Sharon…"_

"… _Me voy a volver loco si me tengo que sentar detrás de este niño un minuto mas…"_

"_Bueno, hola, hermosa"_

Ese último pensamiento llamo mi atención. Me gire y vi a un hombre, que pasaba sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, me sonrió y me guiño un ojo sugestivamente. Me sonroje, mire hacia otro lado y me esforcé al máximo para bloquear los pensamientos de esa persona.

Finalmente el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto. Odiaba estar entre multitudes. Aunque hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por bloquear todos lo pensamientos, no podía evitar escuchar palabras mentales perdidas que no me permitían concentrarme en nada. Eso era muy malo para mí, ya cuestionado, equilibrio.

Salí y vi a Charlie esperándome en su coche patrulla. Sus pensamientos eran nerviosos.

-Hola, Bells- Murmuro. _"¿Que le digo?" ¿Qué diablos se supone que debes decirle a tu hija de 17 años de edad a la cual no has visto en años?_- ¿Quiere que lleve tu equipaje?- Pregunto con voz ronca. Busque en sus pensamientos y vi que el estaba feliz de volver a verme.

Asentí con la cabeza y le entregue mi única maleta.

La mayor parte del viaje paso en silencio. Yo trataba de bloquear su mente, para así poder evitar el sentirme culpable al saber que el estaba feliz de que me fuera a vivir con el.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me llamo la atención de inmediato la camioneta roja que parecía tener sus buenos años. Inmediatamente me enamore de ella, y me encargue de decírselo a Charlie.

-De nada, Bells- Dijo. _"Me preocupaba que no le gustara. Me encargare de darle las gracias a Billy la próxima vez que vayamos a pescar"_ Vi como su mente comenzaba a llenarse con imágenes de esa actividad mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. No parecía haber cambiado en nada desde la última vez que la había visto. Demasiado cansada para contener mis sentimientos, caí en la cama y llore. Llore durante horas y no se en que momento me quede dormida.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo una nueva traducción. Como ya he dicho antes esta historia pertenece a **Rookiereads** y ella me ha permitido traducirla para compartirla en español.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a Rookiereads y yo tengo su permiso para hacer esta traducción del idioma ingles al español.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Bella POV

Cuando me desperté, solo me tomo una mirada al espejo para darme cuenta de que estaba echa un desastre. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y mi pelo podría haber sido el nido de algún ave exótica. Esto me causo un ligero pánico. Yo normalmente no era exigente con mi apariencia, pero hoy era el primer día en el instituto, y quería verme agradable, bueno lo mas agradable que pudiera, teniendo en cuenta que mi aspecto era de lo mas común.

Después de una ducha, me puse un suéter de color azul claro y un jean. Me comí una barra de cereal y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero me detuve y sonreí mientras recordaba mi nueva camioneta. Me subí y puse la llave, el ruido que hizo cuando encendió podría haber rivalizado con el de una tormenta. "_Oh, bueno, por lo menos es mía"_ Pensé.

El viaje hasta el instituto transcurrió sin incidentes. Las instalaciones eran extrañas, estaban conformadas por múltiples edificios juntos, realmente no entendí el sentido de eso, ya que el número de estudiantes no debía ser muy alto. Llegue temprano y me estacione en un lugar al azar, salí de mi camioneta y fui hacia la oficina. Detrás del mostrador, había una mujer con el cabello color rojo y una camiseta púrpura. En cuanto me presente como Isabella Swan, sus pensamientos pasaron de la curiosidad sobre la Inquisición Española a todo lo que sabía sobre mí.

"_¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, Isabella! ¡La hija de Charlie! ¿No viene de Arizona? Mmm… Debe haber viajado mal ¡esta tan pálida! He oído de que su madre engañaba a Charlie. No puedo esperar para contarle a la Sra. Stanley… a menos que ella se entere de que su hija…"_

Un poco asqueada por la cantidad de chismes que pensaba esa mujer, me obligue a responderle un cortes "hola". Yo ya me había cruzado con muchas personas que tenían pensamientos chismosos y poco halagadores que, por suerte, casi nunca iban dirigidos hacia mí, igualmente tener que leerlo me abatía.

Ella me dio mi horario, un mapa y una planilla que mis profesores tendrían que firmar. Mientras la mujer me sonreía cortésmente en su cabeza, pensaba cientos de chismes y cosas malas para compartir con sus amigas. El tiempo que estuve ahí, tuve que enmascarar una mueca con una sonrisa, y en cuanto me pude escapar de la pequeña oficina, lo hice y fue un alivio.

"_Me pregunto cual es su problema"_

Rodando los ojos, me dirigí a mi camioneta, a esperar a que llegara la primera clase. En cuanto entre, tome una de mis novelas preferidas, Sentido y sensibilidad de Jane Austen. Cuando mire por la ventana, vi un Volvo plateado brillante. Era precioso, comparado con cualquier otro coche del estacionamiento, pero cuando me di cuenta, nada se comparaba a las personas que salieron de el.

Mi boca se abrió. Había cinco personas, o más bien ángeles, saliendo del auto con más gracia que un bailarín profesional. Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al más grande del grupo, que tenia el cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado a los costados. Los osos pardos no eran nada comparados con su tamaño. A su lado, había una chica que era dolorosamente hermosa a la vista, tenía el cabello color oro casi hasta la cintura. La otra chica, era el polo opuesto, tenía el pelo color negro, y lo tenía cortado de tal forma que señalaba a todas las direcciones, era muy pequeña, no debía medir mas de 1.55. A su lado, había un hombre alto con el color de pelo de la primera chica. Pero no fueron ellos los que más llamaron mi atención.

De pie junto al otro muchacho, había otro con el cabello color bronce. Si la chica rubia que parecía modelo me había resultado hermosa, el lo era aun mas. El tenia algo que me obligaba a verlo mas tiempo que a los demás.

Mientras los observaba me di cuenta de que tenían algunas similitudes.

Todos tenían la piel más pálida que la mía, tenían los mismos ojos color caramelo y todos eran imposiblemente hermosos.

Nunca me había metido en los pensamientos de una persona a propósito, siempre lo considere una violación a la privacidad y había jurado nunca hacerlo de manera conciente.

Pero esta vez no dude en meterme en la mente de esos ángeles.

Encontré sus pensamientos fácilmente, por lo que me senté y me puse a escuchar.

La única cosa que podía detectar del chico rubio era que estaba sintiendo dolor… ¿en su garganta? Sacudí la cabeza y me concentre en los pensamientos del duendecillo de pelo negro.

"_Tengo que planear un viaje de compras, ya no he ido e una semana…"_

Algo extraño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una imagen de un vestido rosa apareció en su mente y se veía a ella misma probándoselo. Pero no se lo estaba imaginado, era como si estuviera viendo lo que no ocurrió pero iba a suceder. Era muy extraño. Ella pareció volver y continúo:

"_¡Ese tiene potencia! Pero tendré que hacerle alteraciones en la_ _falda_,_ ¿Tal vez darle una cintura imperio? Si, así quedaría perfecto"_

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a sospechar que la muchacha tenía un don, posiblemente, tan extraño como el mió. O tal vez yo me estaba volviendo un poquito loca.

Me asome a la mente de la rubia, pero inmediatamente salí. Estaba recordando escenas XXX con el chico que parecía oso, definitivamente yo no necesitaba ver eso. Seguramente ellos dos eran pareja. Repase un poco sus pensamientos, y llegue a la conclusión de que el chico rubio y la duendecilla también eran pareja. Dejando eso claro, me puse a leer los pensamientos del chico oso.

"_Odio la escuela. Detesto hacernos pasar por humanos. 6 horas al día de absoluto aburrimiento. Pero bueno, Eddy, al menos le das la oportunidad de coquetear contigo a tus admiradoras ¿eh?"_

Parpadee. Yo podría haber jurado que le estaba "hablando" a uno de sus compañeros… en su mente. Sentí una horrible confusión y un rayo de esperanza. Tal vez yo no era la única con este don. Pero ninguno de ellos me miraba extrañamente pensando en porque estaba tan obsesionada con el robo de sus pensamientos, así que supuse que había malinterpretado al grandote. Y entonces el de pelo color bronce, que se llamaba ¿Eddy?, miro directamente a su hermano y rodó los ojos.

Emocionada, me sumergí en su mente.

Efectivamente, su mente estaba llena de conversaciones mentales de personas a su alrededor. Yo pude frenarlas, pero el parecía no poder bloquearlas. Supuse que la duendecilla también tenía un don. Pero mi atención se dirigió de nuevo al chico de cabello bronce, cuando volví a entrar vi sus sentimientos de sorpresa y confusión.

"_Hmm… que raro… yo no… no. Eso no es posible. La hermosa humana de la camioneta… ¡No puedo leerle la mente!"_

Me dio vergüenza descubrir que me había quedado mucho tiempo prendida de la maravillosa voz de terciopelo del chico, y que encima me había dicho hermosa. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, el ya le había informado a su familia de la anomalía con mi mente. Rápidamente reuní mi olvidado libro y los útiles escolares, y me dirigí a mi primera clase que era ingles en el edificio 3. Me arme de valor y salí diciéndome que no debía mirar atrás.

Falle.

Justo antes de entrar, mire por encima de mi hombro, y vi a cinco pares de ojos color oro fundido, tratar de abrir un agujero en mi alma.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les dejo este capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado.

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que la leen y en especial a: **Pau-Herondale**, **Coonie1**, **maleja** **twihard**, **Alejandra Cullen**, **marieisahale**, **Andrea 15 de Cullen**, **srita. horan**.

Mis saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a Rookiereads y yo tengo su permiso para hacer esta traducción del idioma ingles al español.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Bella POV

En este momento, mis emociones eran un desastre. Estaba entre encantada, aterrada y curiosa.

Estaba encantada de que, al parecer, yo no era la única con mi… inusual… don. Estaba aterrada, aunque no tanto como debería, porque parecían no ser completamente humanos, ya que los pensamientos de los demás estudiantes los describían como gente con inhumana y perfecta belleza. Por ultimo tenía curiosidad de saber que eran. Este caos mental era como un eficaz escudo contra los pensamientos de terceros.

No estaba completamente presente cuando el profesor firmo mi planilla ni cuando me asigno un asiento al final del aula, tampoco me importaron las miradas ni los susurros que hablaban de mí.

Tampoco me siento culpable de no haber respondido a los vanos intentos de un chico de cabello negro para entablar una conversación en el pasillo.

Todo mi día se centro en los misteriosos ángeles.

Durante trigonometría, me senté con una chica bajita, de pelo castaño y rizado. Ella estaba hablando sobre las últimas tendencias y de que seriamos buenas amigas. Decidí interrumpí su monologo.

-Me di cuenta de que algunas personas…- _"ángeles"_- …hoy parecían un poco…- _"deslumbrantes"_-… diferentes- Dije, cambiando las palabras que dictaba mi mente.

La niña, que creo que se llamaba Jessica, entendió inmediatamente de que quienes hablaba.

-¡Oh!- Dijo ella mientras se reía como si tuviera una pequeña nuez en vez de cerebro- ¿Te refieres a los Cullen? Si son realmente extraños. Maravillosos, pero raros-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dije inocentemente. Yo sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, pero quería más detalles.

-Bueno, todos fueron adoptados por el Dr. Cullen y su esposa- Esta vez la escuche atentamente- Los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, son los rubios y la Sra. Cullen es algo así como su tía. Los demás son Cullen, y son Alice, Emmett y Edward. Alice es la bajita de pelo negro, Emmett el grandote, y Edward- Ella volvió a reírse como descerebrada- es el mas guapo. Todos están juntos- De golpe desapareció todo el color se su cara- Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper y Alice, Edward no esta con nadie y tampoco lo intenta. Todos pensamos que es gay- Su tono de voz era de completa frustración. Un recuerdo apareció en su mente y por lo tanto en la mía también.

**Recuerdo:**

Me encontré con Edward cuando salía de la cafetería, le batí las pestañas y me acerque a el.

-Hola Edward- Dije seductoramente.

Como no reacciono, fui a un nivel superior.

-No voy a hacer nada esta noche, por lo tanto, ¿quieres ver una película conmigo o algo así?- Le pregunte, sonando bastante caliente.

El se detuvo y me miro a los ojos. Lo tomo como buena señal, pero se arruino cuando abrió su boca.

-Jessica, realmente no me interesa- Suspiro sonando cansado- ni ahora, ni nunca. Si me disculpas, el resto de mi familia me esta esperando- Dijo.

El se subió a su Volvo y se marcho con el resto de su familia.

Parpadee sorprendida. Rechazar a Lauren era una cosa, ¿pero a mi? Yo era mucho más guapa que ella. Definitivamente a el no le gustaban las mujeres.

**Fin recuerdo**

No sabia si echarme a reír o destrozar a Jessica por culpa de los repentinos e inesperados celos que me atacaron. Decidí no tomar ninguna de las dos opciones. Volví a ignorarla a ella y a los demás por el resto de la clase. También la ignore en mi clase de español, aunque ella no se dio cuenta ya que siguió con su monologo mental.

Después de español, tuve el almuerzo. Camine hasta el edificio con mi nueva… amiga. Le di un vistazo a la cafetería y al instante note a los Cullen, ellos se sentaban en su propia mesa de cafetería.

Cuando fuimos a pedir la comida, trate de escabullirme de ella, pero como no sabia donde sentarme, me encontró rápidamente.

-Tu te sientas con nosotros- Grito ella, mientras señala una mesa.

Le di un pequeño vistazo a la mesa. Había una chica con el pelo color maíz que solo tenia pensamientos rencorosos dirigidos a mí. Había tres chicos, uno rubio con cara de niño que solo tenia pensamientos… impuros acerca de mí. La única chica que me hizo sentir algo cómoda con sus pensamientos, tenía el pelo color miel y una tímida sonrisa.

Me di cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Podría sentarme con ellos regularmente, y que eran bastante normales, aunque de la única de la que podría hacerme amiga era de la chica tímida, ya que los otros eran más que irritantes. O podría sentarme con los Cullen, que no tenían nada de normales, y probablemente, no eran completamente humanos.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensar.

-No gracias, Jessica- Dije alegremente, mientras me dirigía al misterio.

Edward POV

En estos momentos odiaba la capacidad de mi cerebro vampirico de concentrarse en varias cosas a la vez.

Incluso, poniendo una parte de mi cerebro en mis clases y otra en los pensamientos humanos, quedaba una gran parte libre que servia para romperme la cabeza con Isabella Swan.

No fue difícil saber su nombre. Todo Forks estaba emocionado con su llegada, y todo el mundo chismeaba sobre ella. Antes no le había prestado atención… hasta que vi sus pensamientos. O mejor dicho la falta de ellos.

Ella ciertamente no era vampira. Había escuchado el latir de su corazón mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento. Poder bloquearme ¿era una cualidad genética? ¿Tenia un don excepcionalmente fuerte antes de ser transformada? Hice una nota mental para pregúntales a mis hermanos en el almuerzo. Otro pensamiento asalto mi mente, ¿Alice era capaz de verla? ¿Jasper podía sentir sus emociones?

Negué con la cabeza. Yo estaba mucho mas interesado en esa chica de lo que podría ser excusado debido a su silencio mental. Con un leve disgusto, me di cuenta de cuanto me molestaba los pensamientos masculinos sobre Isabella. La mitad de ellos ya se habían convencido de que ella era su único y verdadero amor, y la otra maldita mitad ya se la estaba imaginando en distintos estados de desnudes. Esos pensamientos me hicieron apretar fuertemente los puños. "_Por lo menos yo no tengo esa clase de pensamientos sobre ella"_ Me dije a mi mismo. Sin quererlo me puse a pensar en por que esos pensamientos me molestaban tanto, si previamente solo habían sido una fuente de ligera molestia y fastidio.

Ya podría hablar de esto con mi familia en el almuerzo. No es como si no supiera como iban a reaccionar. Deje escapar una leve risita. Rosalie estaría enojada, ya que inconscientemente la chica nueva me estaba desafiando, y por ende a ella también. Emmett estaría feliz de que por fin alguien pudiese escapar de mi lectura de mente. Alice haría pucheros, si lograba estar en lo cierto y ella no era capaz de ver el futuro de Isabella. Y para Jasper su mayor preocupación va a ser que Alice estuviera de alguna forma en peligro. Esos en general iban a ser los pensamientos de mis hermanos.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?- Dijo mi profesora de ingles con dulzura, aunque sus pensamientos rayaban lo malicioso.

"_¡Ja! Por fin uno de los Cullen va a caer. Si hubiera prestado atención, sabría que la respuesta correcta es __Emily Brontë__"_

-Emily Brontë- Respondí, mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

Ella parecía un poco… abrumada en ese momento. Sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos y dejo de pensar con coherencia. Murmuro que mi respuesta era correcta y se dirigió al frente del salón.

"_Maldito Cullen"_ Pensaba la profesora _"Maldito perfecto, inteligente y demasiado joven para mi Cullen"_

Convencido de que no me molestaría por el resto de la clase, volví a internarme en mis pensamientos.

[…]

Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Me senté con mis hermanos y a velocidad vapirica les pregunte a mis hermanos acerca del poder de la chica nueva.

"_No puedo ver nada de su futuro, ¡Es como si no existiese!"_ Pensó Alice.

"_No puedo sentir sus emociones"_ Me confió Jasper _"No es una falta de sentimientos. Según mi sexto sentido no hay nadie en el espacio que ocupa"_

Esto era muy extraño. Tan extraño que casi ni me di cuenta de cuando entro en la cafetería. Tan extraño que casi no note su breve conversación con Jessica Stanley. Tan extraño que casi ni me di cuando empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Extraño, demasiado extraño.

-Hola, soy Bella- Se presento, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Emmett. ¿De entre todos eligió a Emmett? ¿No la hacia sentirse incomoda?

Los pensamientos de mi familia eran de incredulidad.

"_¿Quién diablos se cree que es esta arrogante humana?"_ Obviamente esos eran los pensamientos de Rosalie.

Emmett estaba decepcionado, pensando que en estos días los humanos ya no sentían su amenazante físico.

Alice estaba cautelosamente extasiada, pensando en que podría tener otro conejillo de indias para ir a comprar, ya que parecía no verse afectada por nuestra presencia.

Jasper estaba preocupado por no poder saber lo que Bella sentía. No podía decir si estaba fingiendo comodidad, o de verdad se sentía de aquella manera.

Decidí que lo mejor era actuar con normalidad. Presente a mis hermanos y a mi mismo. Me atreví a respirar un poco, y sorprendentemente, me di cuenta de que el aroma de Bella era difuso. Era como si ella se encontrara lejos y no sentada con nosotros. Estaba realmente frustrado al no poder leer su peculiar mente.

Ella nos sonrió completamente a gusto.

-Un gusto conocerlos. Soy nueva aquí-

Obviamente, Alice fue la primera en responder.

-¿Te gusta Forks?- Pregunto entusiasmada.

Ella frunció el ceño y reprimió una mueca de dolor, para luego recomponerse tan rápido que cualquier persona sin nuestra visión mejorada no lo hubiese notado.

-Es muy diferente a Arizona- Se rió entre dientes- Voy a tener que ir a comprar cuanto antes, mi guardarropa anterior no es adecuado para una zona tan lluviosa-

Mientras Bella reflexionaba sobre las nubes y el clima, cosa esencial para nosotros, Alice había ido en una dirección completamente diferente. La palabra mágica se había dicho.

-¿¡COMPRAS!?- Chillo, haciendo que varia mesas cercanas se giraran hacia nosotros- Oh, Bella, debemos ir juntas. Conozco lo mejores lugares en Seattle, o si quieres, podríamos ir un poco mas lejos, me muero por ver el Del Amo Fashion Center en Los Ángeles…-

Para el resto de la comida, Bella mantuvo fácilmente conversación con nosotros. Alice le dio una conferencia de moda, alegando que su instinto de moda era nulo. Sorprendentemente, Bella había leído algunos libros en los que Jasper estaba interesado, aunque por supuesto el había leído muchos mas, ya que al ser inmortal había tenido mucho mas tiempo para hacerlo. Emmett estaba más que feliz dándole una descripción breve y sangrienta de "Call of Duty", su videojuego favorito actual. Me sorprendí aun más cuando tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre nuestras partes favoritas de la música clásica, a Bella pareció gustarle mucho eso. Eso solidifico mi teoría de que ella era diferente a cualquier ser humano, por Dios, ¿Qué chica de 17 años, escucha música clásica por voluntad propia?

La única que se mantuvo en un obstinado silencio fue Rosalie.

Poco a poco, me fui enamorando de ella, de una humana. Me sorprendí a mi mismo mirando con demasiada frecuencia sus hermoso ojos marrones, sorprendido por su profundidad. También estaba completamente fascinado por como su pálida piel contrastaba con su pelo caoba.

Y eso era algo malo. Si, eso era muy malo. Porque si ella sabia lo que era, no iba a querer nada conmigo.

Casi inmediatamente después de que tuve ese pensamiento, una emoción cruzo su cara ¿Dolor? ¿Confusión?

Se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Tengo que ir a clase- Dijo ella con el rostro completamente blanco, y salio corriendo.

Nos quedamos viendo como salía corriendo de la cafetería, pasando en medio de los adolescentes que también debían ir a sus clases.

Bella POV

Wow.

Eso fue lo primero que pensé.

Me dirigí a mi clase de biología, remorizando mi almuerzo con los Cullen.

Los Cullen se habían preguntado por que no estaba nerviosa en su presencia y al contrario estaba tan cómoda. Con mi escudo nada podía hacerme daño, así que no tenia nada que temer.

Durante el almuerzo, ellos habían sido cuidadosos con sus palabras, pero no con sus pensamientos.

En primer lugar, me habían confirmado que no eran humanos. En sus mente no decían que, pero sabia que había algo mas.

En segundo lugar, que tenían la vista mejorada. Edward había echo una pequeña reflexión sobre eso cuando vio mi rápida mueca de disgusto.

En tercer lugar, mi comentario sobre las nubes y el clima, los había echo pensar que para ellos eso era esencial. No tenia idea de lo que podía significar.

En cuarto lugar, me di cuenta de que al principio de la conversación, Edward reflexiono sobre no poder... olerme bien. Posiblemente tenían un mayor sentido del olfato.

Quinta, Edward había pensado que Jasper era inmortal, y que esa era la razón por la cual había leído tantos libros. ¿Todos eran así? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Sexto, Jasper tenía un don que no funcionaba conmigo, porque, como Edward había dicho, yo era un "silencio mental".

Me detuve en medio del pasillo. Seis piezas imposibles en un gran misterio. Parecía como si tuviera que armar una comida imposible sin una receta, y encima la lista de ingredientes era incompleta.

Allí, en medio del pasillo, tuve una epifanía.

Los Cullen, a excepción de Rosalie, habían sido amables conmigo, y no podía juzgarlos en base a sus pruebas mentales. Quería resolver el enigma, pero me negaba volverme loca por el.

Con esto en mente, continué hacia mi clase de biología. Al entrar al salón de clases, estaba tan absorta, que no me di cuneta de que Edward estaba ubicado en una de las mesas de atrás. Sin embargo, sucedieron dos acontecimientos que llamaron mi atención.

Un ventilador que soplaba en mi dirección.

Y que los pensamientos de Edward Cullen, se convirtieron en una horrible sed de sangre.

Una palabra resonó en el fondo de mi mente.

Vampiro.

* * *

Bueno aquí, a las 3:15 de la madrugada les dejo el capitulo número 3 de Telepática en Forks. Espero que lo disfruten porque estoy desde las 22:00 traduciéndolo para no dejarlas esperar mucho.

Ya no estoy pensando coherentemente y me tengo que levantar dentro de dos horas, asi que me voy a dormir.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a Rookiereads y yo tengo su permiso para hacer esta traducción del idioma ingles al español.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Bella POV

Me atrapo un pequeño shock. _¡Los vampiros no existen!_. Sin embargo… no tenía otra palabra para Edward Cullen. Todo tuvo un poco más de sentido ahora… un sentido loco y extraño, pero sentido al fin.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaron en un segundo por mi mente. Me saque de mis cavilaciones, y observe a Edward. Estaba encorvado, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño con tanta fuerza que debía ser doloroso. El me miraba, y en sus ojos ¿negros? solo había malicia.

Mi escudo físico me cubrió. No tenia dudas de que este Edward era peligroso. Un segundo después se relajo ligeramente, y su mirada se convirtió en una de horror. Aparto la mirada, visiblemente desconcertado.

-¿Isabella?- Pregunto mi maestro, que según la placa que había sobre su escritorio, era el Sr. Banner. Su tono de curiosidad, me hizo darme cuenta de que me había quedado petrificada en medio del salón. Me sonroje furiosamente, y mientras me entregaba el certificado con su firma, no pude evitar corregir mi nombre.

-Bella- Dije en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Usted, puede tomar asiento con el Sr. Cullen- Dijo mientras señalaba el lugar.

Asentí con la cabeza. Yo sabia que no podría hacerme daño mientras tuviera mi escudo puesto. Además, era el único asiento libre.

Cuando me senté a su lado, se tenso nuevamente, pero luego de un rato se volvió a relajar.

Estaba a punto de sumergirme en su mente, cuando me detuve. Me di cuenta de que era una invasión a la privacidad. Yo quería averiguar su secreto, pero no podía ir hurgando en la mente de las personas solo por tener curiosidad. Eso seria grosero. Tal vez, podría hablar con el.

-Hola, Edward. Soy la del almuerzo ¿me recuerdas?- Pregunte, sin saber muy bien que hacer para entablar un conversación.

-Hola- Dijo brevemente. Se inclino lejos de mi silla, desalentando mi intento de conversación.

Suspire, eso me había herido un poco. ¡Dios! No iba a ser fácil conseguir respuestas. Aun así, probablemente podría averiguarlo. Me recosté un poco en mi silla, dispuesta a pasar toda la clase en mis cavilaciones.

El era un vampiro. Entonces… ¿qué implica eso? Hice una lista mental.

Según las películas: son inmortales, pálidos, duermen en ataúdes, tienen colmillos, beben sangre. También pueden ser asesinados por el ajo, el sol, estacas de madera, agua bendita, etc.

Negué con la cabeza, y apenas pude contener un bufido/risita. Edward parecía que iba a mirarme, pero luego se detuvo a si mismo.

Nada de lo anterior parecía adaptarse a los vampiros en cuestión. Entonces ¿¡qué rayos hago!? Volví a comenzar con mi lista de vampiros.

Lo que se: inmortales_, tal vez_, pálidos, _obviamente_, talentos especiales, _eso no los diferencia de mi_. También tenían visión mejorada y olfato desarrollado. Sorprendente. Otra cosa, era que Edward, gracias a sus pensamientos, me daba a entender un rechazo a la luz solar. Todo eso encajaba demasiado en mi teoría de vampiros.

Bueno con eso medianamente resuelto, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo es que Edward había estado sentado perfectamente conmigo en el almuerzo, luego cuando llegue aquí se puso tan tenso, y ahora ya no parecía molesto con mi presencia?

Me di cuenta de que los pensamientos de Edward, cuando llegue a biología, habían ido hacia el tema de la sed de sangre. Pero… ¿no siente la sed desangre ahora? Rápidamente me di cuenta de la diferencia: mi escudo. Durante el almuerzo y en este momento el escudo estaba activado ¿mi escudo interfería con su sentido del olfato? Me preguntaba si me atrevería a probar. Sacudí la cabeza, por resolver este misterio estaba dispuesta hacer cosas muy estupidas e imprudentes, por ejemplo esta.

Baje el escudo solo por un segundo.

La reacción fue inmediata. Lo hizo a una gran velocidad, pero como yo ya me lo esperaba pude verlo. Se encorvo de tal manera, que parecía cargar todo el peso del mundo. Me sentí muy mal de haberle hecho eso, pero pude agregar una cualidad más a mi lista vampirica: velocidad increíble.

Ya relajado nuevamente, se giro hacia mí, y me miro con confusión y conmoción. Esperaba que mi expresión no rebelara nada, pero sabía que era inútil, ya que yo era como un libro abierto. El volvió a dar vuelta.

Ahora sabía lo crucial que era mantener mi escudo puesto cada vez que el estuviera cerca. Aunque no entendía, por que no le pasaba nada con el resto de los estudiantes, ya que el no hacia una mueca de dolor todo el tiempo, y ellos no tenían un escudo físico puesto. ¿Eso significaba que olía diferente a los demás? Me di cuenta que tenia mucho de que temer, especialmente de Edward. Había muchas posibilidades de que matara humanos, y yo no quería que el colegio terminara en una masacre.

Entonces ¿Por qué no podía decidirme a protegerme?

Yo sabia que era tonto, una estupidez, imprudente y posiblemente suicida, pero no podía alejarme. No podía simplemente ignorar a Edward y mantener fuera del peligro. Me estremecía la sola idea.

Siendo ese el caso ¿cuáles eran mis opciones? Realmente solo tenia una:

Acercarme y conocer más a los Cullen. Sabia que era estupido, temerario y suicida, pero ignorarlos no era una opción.

Con mis preguntas contestada, volví a la clase, aunque lo menos que hice fue prestarle atención a el monologo del profesor sobre células procariotas.

Edward POV

¿Cómo era posible que existiese una persona como Isabella Swan?

Nunca en mí casi siglo de existencia me había encontrado con alguien así. Ella era confusa e intrigante y de alguna extraña manera también era obstinada ya que, aun sin darse cuenta, se negaba a bajar su guardia mental.

Además, al parecer, tenía su propio secreto.

Solo unos segundos después de que ella había entrado en mi clase de biología, logre captar un olor diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese olido en mis 87 años. Solo pude concentrarme en una cosa. Tenía que cazarla y drenar toda la vida de su cuerpo. Lo único que lograría calmar el terrible ardor de mi garganta seria su deliciosa sangre. La necesitaba.

Pero de la nada ese delicioso y embriagador aroma desapareció.

Mi expresión, debió haber reflejado el shock y horror que sentía por lo que casi cometía en un salón lleno de testigos. Cuando paso el shock quede completamente confundido.

¿Cómo no había notado el devastador aroma de Bella en el almuerzo? ¿Cuál fue su rol en esto? ¿Era posible que ella pudiera desaparecer su olor? ¿O era mi imaginación?

Negué ante ese último pensamiento. Los vampiros éramos mentalmente incapaces de no separar ficción de realidad, además dudaba que yo pudiera imaginar algo tan fuerte.

Enfoque mi vista en Bella, y vi que caminaba hacia mí… hacia el único asiento disponible en todo el salón. Oh.

Esperando que su aroma me golpeara de nuevo, me puse nervioso, y trate de prepararme. No olí nada más que el lejano olor que había logrado captar en el almuerzo. Ella olía bien, pero su aroma era mucho más débil que el de cualquier otra persona. Me relaje un poco.

Se me hizo imposible concentrarme en el Sr. Banner con Bella a mi lado. Ella trato de entablar conversación una vez, pero la interrumpí. Era lo mejor que ella no se relacionara ni conmigo ni con mi familia, pensando eso me di cuenta del descuido que había sido preemitirle sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo. Ella no tenía que entrar en nuestro mundo. Y sin embargo… cuando vi su decepción al haberla ignorado, me dieron ganas de hablarle de nuevo e invitarla a mi vida y la de mi familia. Era un egoísta.

A lo largo de la clase, la observe por el rabillo del ojo, consiguiendo frustrarme cada vez más, cuando veía las diferentes emociones cruzar por su rostro y yo no saber que las causaba. Después de unos minutos, ella puso una mueca de confusión que paso a ser una divertida complementada con curiosidad. Me hubiera acercado y preguntado que era lo que estaba pensando, si no hubiera pasado lo que sucedió después.

Su aroma apareció de nuevo. Fue solo un instante, pero fue lo suficiente para querer lanzarme a la garganta de Bella. Una vez que conseguí controlarme, la mire. Ella parecía tan inquita como yo, aunque tenía la certeza de que no era por el mismo motivo, pero mas que eso parecía… ¿culpable? Yo no podía adivinar por que. Aparte de mi comportamiento anterior en la clase, ella no tenía indicadores de lo que éramos mi familia y yo. Volví a ver como su cara paso a la alegría y satisfacción. Ella era un humano realmente extraño.

Al final de la clase de la clase se giro hacia mí.

-Me preguntaba ¿si quieren ir luego del colegio algún lado? Fue muy divertido el almuerzo contigo, Alice y el resto de tu familia- Dijo.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos. No parecía en absoluto como si me estuviera invitando a una cita, como el resto de las chicas de instituto. Me pregunte, si ese fuera el caso, si yo la rechazaría.

Reprendiéndome al instante, le respondí a su pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea posible- Le conteste, intencionalmente para no dar una respuesta. Interiormente, rogué para que captara el mensaje, y se mantuviera alejada de mi familia. Era por su propio bien.

Ella entrecerró los.

-Bien, solo pensé en preguntar- Me respondió, trate de no pensar en el matiz de dolor que había en su voz.

Al salir de salón, Newton, el cual parecía muy molesto por mi breve conversación con Bella, la alcanzo y se puso a hablarle. De repente me hubiese gustado aceptar su oferta. Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a caminar a la clase de español.

[ … ]

Al sonar la campana, me fui al aparcamiento y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi Volvo. Antes de llegar a mi destino, fui interceptado por un muy enojado duendecillo de pelo negro.

-¿Por qué demonios veo en mis visiones que obligas a toda la familia a permanecer lejos de cierta chica que no veo en mis visiones… la única que no veo?- Exigió saber Alice.

-Tienes que entender, que seria muy egoísta mantener a esa chica con nuestra compañía- Respondí con suavidad, anticipando la reacción de ella.

-Al infierno con eso- Chillo Alice- No importa que no pueda verla, se supone que seremos las mejores amigas, y yo se…-

-¡Alice!- Grito una voz, su voz- ¡Espera!-.

Alice se detuvo para sonreírme con suficiencia y luego fue corriendo hacia Bella.

-¡Hola!- Dijo cuando llego a donde estaba Bella- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?-

-Estuvo bien- Dijo en tono convencional. Empezaron a caminar por el aparcamiento- Pero lo que realmente quería saber, era si todavía íbamos a hacer ese viaje de compras-.

A Alice se le abrió la boca, sus ojos se desorbitaron, y entones exploto.

-¡Claro, Bella! Oh, Dios ¡Tienes que venir hoy a mi casa, vamos a planificar todo! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!-

Ahora estaban al lado de mi Volvo, y Alice ignoraba las dagas que le lanzaba con los ojos. Mi familia también se acercaba y estaban curiosos, aunque Rosalie echaba humo.

-Por supuesto, Alice- Respondió Bella, un poco divertida.

Justo en ese momento, resonó en todo el aparcamiento una risa.

-Nena, no tienes idea de lo que acabas de firmar- Dijo Emmett, mientras temblaba de la risa.

Bella se estremeció un poco.

-¿En serio? Por favor dime en que me metí- Pidió.

-Bueno- Los ojos de Emmett brillaban de alegría- Por lo menos seis horas trotando por todo el centro comercial, entrando en una tienda tras otra. Además de comprar ropa suficiente para vestir a un país pequeño y gastar dinero para alimentar a uno. Realmente te has metido en un gran problema-.

Bella fingió una expresión de horror.

-Alice, no me someterás a eso… ¿verdad?-

Alice le saco la lengua a Emmett, y luego volvió a mirar a Bella y le contesto.

-Tal vez- Dijo, mientras se reía.

Bella se puso una mano en el corazón y dio un paso atrás y suspiro.

-Cuando las cosas no tienen remedio no debe pensarse mas en ellas; lo hecho, hecho esta- Me quede completamente impactado cuando cito la frase de la obra MacBeth de Shakespeare. Ella continuo, mientras sonreía juguetonamente- Así que, te perdono por todo lo que me harás hacer-.

-Obviamente no has estado en uno de sus viajes de compras, porque sabrías que tu perdón no lo necesita ni lo merece- Dijo Jasper en voz baja, mientras una sonrisa jugaba alrededor de su boca.

-Cállate- Dijo Alice, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- Luego volvió su atención a Bella- Por lo tanto, ¿Vienes después de la cena? ¿Alrededor de las seis?- Le pregunto.

-Esta bien- Contesto Bella y luego fue hacia su camioneta- ¡Hasta luego!- Se despidió por encima de su hombro.

Me quede allí durante un minuto, mirando a Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"_¡Ja! ¡Toma eso, Eddie!"_ Pensó triunfante. Rodé los ojos.

Mi familia entro en mi coche, y yo me senté en el asiento de conductor.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pequeña pudiera ser tan irritante?

* * *

Aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y pedirles perdón por la demora.

Algunas personas me preguntaron que días actualizaba, quiero decirles que yo no tengo un día ni fecha, yo los voy traduciendo los días que puedo y aunque trato de hacerlo rápido, hay veces en las que voy a tardar.

Otra cosa, me voy de vacaciones la semana que viene y por eso **voy a tratar** de subir un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y de Inmortalis Amore antes de irme.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

******Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a ****Rookiereads y yo tengo su permiso para hacer esta ****traducción del idioma ingles al español.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Bella POV

Me sentía triunfante mientras conducía a casa en mi camioneta. Parecía ser que Alice seria la que mas me ayudaría a cumplir mi objetivo.

Pero… ¿Cuál era mi objetivo?

¿Qué es exactamente lo que yo deseaba lograr? Yo quería saber más de los Cullen, por supuesto. Pero esa no era toda la razón por la cual deseaba ir a su casa.

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba siendo una tonta. Yo solo quería saber más acerca de ellos. No había otra razón ni intención.

Odiaba que mi mente rebelde metiera al dios de cabello cobrizo en mi mente.

Irritada conmigo misma, empuje en lo mas profunde mi cabeza su imagen. Sin embargo, siguió apareciendo en mi mente toda la noche. Mientras hacia mi tarea, cuando hice una nota mental para reponer la nevera, cuando Charlie llego a casa y hasta cuando le dije que me iría a la casa de Alice.

Mientras conducía iba en un vaivén de felicidad y emoción, pero me obligue a creer a mi misma que no tenia nada que ver con Edward. Yo solamente estaba emocionada por ir de compras.

No pude ni mentirme a mi misma. ¿Yo emocionada y feliz por ir de compras? Ni siquiera podía pensar en esa frase sin reírme.

Esta bien, tal vez algo tenia que ver Edward, pero ¿y que? No era como si a el pudiese gustar alguien tan aburrida como lo era yo. Además estaba el problema de que el era un vampiro inmortal que, probablemente, mato gente y bebió su sangre.

Por favor recuérdame por que estoy conduciendo hacia su casa.

_Vas porque lo amas._

Ah, claro… espera, ¡¿QUÈ DIJISTE?!

Detuve la camioneta a un lado de la carretera. Estaba bastante segura, que mi subconsciente había admitido amar a un chico que apenas conocía. Me puse a pensar en eso, ¿Cómo mas podría definirlo? Yo lo había visto solo por unas horas, y no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en el. Esto era amor o los primeros signos de tendencias acosadoras. Tal vez un poco de ambas. Decidí probar como sonaría en mi cabeza.

Me encanta Edward Cullen.

Amo a Edward.

Maldita sea. Si yo no estaba enamorada de Edward, ¿Por qué esas palabras me sonaban tan bien?

En ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cerebro.

Yo, Bella Swan, lectora de mentes, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, un vampiro y también lector de mentes.

¡Santo Dios!

Sacudiendo ante la absurda, pero absoluta verdad, continué con mí camino. Estaba tan profundamente perdida en mis pensamientos, que casi perdí el desvió a la casa Cullen. La casa que apareció al final del desvió me impacto. Allí, en medio del frondoso bosque de Forks, había una hermosa y delicada mansión blanca. Salí de la camioneta y me dirigí a la puerta principal. Solo tuve que golpear una vez, para que una Alice muy sonriente abriera la puerta bruscamente.

-¡Bella!- Chilló, mientras echaba sus brazos a mí alrededor. Su piel era tan dura y fría como el mármol. No me inmute, ya me esperaba algo por el estilo.

Me reí de su entusiasmo. Fue bueno haberme acordado del escudo físico, o me hubiera aplastado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Alice- Dije y ella se rió entre dientes.

Me presento a dos vampiros mas, que estaban detrás de ella. Ellos habían estado observando nuestra escena, y parecían ligeramente sorprendidos ante mi inexistente reacción a su piel inusualmente fría.

Alice, llamo Esme a una mujer con rostro amable y cabello color caramelo. El segundo, era un hombre que parecía irradiar compasión. Alice me dijo que se llamaba Carlisle y tenia, tanto el pelo como los ojos, color oro.

-Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Bella- Dije saludándolos y presentándome.

Ellos vacilaron durante una fracción de segundo. Carlisle se acerco primero.

-Bienvenida, Bella- Dijo sacudiendo mi mano.

-Encantada de conocerte- Dijo Esme, mientras sonreía calidamente.

-Tu casa es hermosa- Comente admirando la pared del fondo, la cual estaba hecha completamente de cristal.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Oh, ¿te gusto? Alice me ayudo con las renovaciones hace unos años…-

Me quede boquiabierta.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- Pregunte sin creerlo.

-Bueno, si- Ahora, Esme, parecía avergonzada y modesta.

-Es fantástico- Dije con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió.

Ojeé sus pensamientos. Carlisle estaba reflexionando sobre lo extraña que era mi falta de reacción hacia su fría piel, y Esme parecía muy amable. Hubiera pensado que eran gente normal sino supiera su secreto.

En ese momento, Alice pareció decidir que me había compartido lo suficiente, y me arrastro hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llegamos, se dejo caer en la cama y empezamos a discutir los planes de compras.

-Ok, así que vamos a ir al Pacific Place en Seattle y, oh, ¡definitivamente vamos al

Bellevue Square! Tiene las mejores tiendas… creo que debemos hacer esto un sábado, de ninguna manera vamos a tener tiempo después de la escuela… ¿Prefieres ir a Aeropostale o Banana Republic? Porque en…-

Yo asentía en los lugares que deseaba ir. Alice y yo íbamos a ser buenas amigas, pero las compras no eran lo mió. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo era contagioso, y me encontré realmente esperando el viaje de compras.

En ese instante, oí la música más increíble venir de abajo. Calle a Alice presionando los dedos en mis labios. No quería que la música se interrumpiera. Me quede confundida por un segundo, y luego me di cuenta que la música me había cautivado. Baje las escaleras y me encontré una gran habitación con un impresionante piano de cola.

La canción estaba siendo interpretada por Edward.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus dedos volaban imposiblemente rápido por el teclado, pero seguramente para su velocidad vampirica eso no era nada. No se veía como si le estuviera prestando atención al mundo que lo rodeaba. Me di cuenta que tanto Carlisle como Esme estaban allí, aparentemente tan fascinados con la música como yo. Alice estaba detrás de mí, y Jasper se deslizó escaleras abajo después de unos segundos. Me pareció reconocer la canción. Cuando termino me anime a preguntar.

-¿Claro de luna?- Pregunte en voz baja.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se clavaron en los míos.

-Bella, ¿todavía estas aquí?- Dijo sorprendido.

Hice un puchero.

-Bueno, no te ves muy contento de verme- Bromee. Luego fruncí el ceño- ¿Qué quieres decir con "todavía aquí"?-.

-Son nueve y media- Aclaro mirándome divertido.

Mire el reloj cercano buscando la confirmación de sus palabras. En efecto, eran las 21:30 de la noche.

-¡Santo Dios!- Exclamé- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan tarde?- Le pregunte a Alice mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu no preguntaste, además, lo estábamos pasando tan bien…- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Tome las llaves de mi bolsillo y me dirigí a la puerta. Justo antes de salir me gire hacia Edward.

-Tocas hermoso- Dije en un susurro.

Me apresure a salir de su casa antes que pudiera ver mi rubor de vergüenza. Odiaba que Edward tuviera el poder de hacerme sentir de esa manera… pero también me encantaba.

Edward POV

Yo no tenia intenciones de dejar de tocar, pero me… complacía, que Bella pensara que sonara bien. Ella probablemente pensó que no había visto su sonrojo cuando se fue, pero mi visión vampirica no se perdió nada. Había visto ese tono rosado en su preciosa piel color crema que contrastaba con su cabello caoba.

Era en momentos como este en los que realmente apreciaba mi estatus como el lector de mentes solitario de mi familia.

-Voy a cazar- Anuncie con tono de voz normal. Mi familia me oiría desde cualquier punto de la propiedad.

"_Que te diviertas y mantente a salvo"_ Esme no pudo resistirse a su lado de madre protectora, aunque técnicamente yo era mas viejo que ella.

-Por supuesto- Le conteste. Nadie comentaba nada acerca de mi conversación unilateral, estaban acostumbrados a ella. Corrí hacia la puerta trasera sin saber a donde iba, hasta que me tope en el patio de un olor familiar… el patio de Bella. Suspire para mi mismo y estaba por irme, cuando oí algo.

-Demasiado verde…-

¿Bella hablaba en sueños? Esto lo tenía que escuchar.

Había un árbol al lado de su ventana y me subí en el con bastante facilidad. Respire y me congele al instante.

El olor de biología estaba de vuelta.

Yo sabia, sin necesidad de un espejo, que tenía los ojos completamente negros, lo sabía porque mi garganta estaba en llamas. Deje de respirar. Esto hizo que fuera un poco más fácil pensar racionalmente.

Antes de salir, agarre un calcetín de su ropa sucia y lo lleve como prueba para que mi familia viera que Bella Swan no era quien aparentaba ser.

* * *

Bueno, ayer volví de mis extrañas vacaciones y como había pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualice esta historia decidí que hoy traducía un capitulo de esta y mañana de la otra.

Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, y aunque se que este capitulo es corto, espero que les guste.

Perdonen mis faltas de actualización, pero realmente yo hago esto por que me gusta y porque creo que algunos fanfics que están en otros idiomas merecen ser leídos, y a algunas personas no les agrada tener que leerlo en otro idioma que no sea el propio.

Un saludo para todos.


End file.
